


The First Bath as a Couple...or Awkward Bathing with your Girlfriend

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>While bathing, Qiu is visited by a nude Liu Xiaolian, much to his surprise.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Bath as a Couple...or Awkward Bathing with your Girlfriend

**The First Bath as a Couple...or Awkward Bathing with your Girlfriend**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic. Ze Amazing Shinobu Ohtaka owns this magical series.)

 

 

"Ahh..." Qiu sighed, leaning back in the tub. "I needed this."

 

   Qiu had quite a stressful day. Patrol duty was no laughing matter. There were a few close calls, actually. Some enemies tried to breach the perimeter, but Qiu, as well as some of his soldier friends, fought them off.

 

"Jeez..." he spoke up, brushing his wet hair back, revealing his eyes. "What a day it's been. Patrolling the border, fighting off invaders, and keeping the people of Kou safe sure isn't an easy job. Thank Solomon I love it so much."

 

"Sounds to me like you need a vacation."

 

"Tell me about it...hmm?"

 

Qiu looked over his right shoulder and blushed cherry red at what he saw...a nude Xiaolian with her hair down.

 

"AAH!!! XIAO!!!" he yelped. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?!"

 

"What?" Xiaolian asked. "I just thought I'd come and take a bath with you."

 

"Seriously?" Qiu questioned. "Why?"

 

"We're a couple now, and it only seems right that we start bathing together," Xiaolian answered, "plus, it's not the first time you've seen me naked as I recall."

 

"W-well...no-- I mean, yes!" Qiu stammered. "No, wait! I mean--"

 

Xiaolian giggled.

 

"You're so cute when you get all flustered," she mused, "but you know, you don't have to act that way around me, anymore."

 

"This is still new to me," Qiu admitted, "I'm sorry."

 

"Don't worry, Qiu." Xiaolian assured, getting into the tub with her beau. "You'll get used to it."

 

"I hope so." Qiu muttered.

 

"Besides, my parents take baths together all the time." Xiaolian added.

 

"They're married, Xiao," Qiu rebutted, "There's a difference."

 

"So?" Xiaolian questioned. "We can still bathe together."

 

She lifted her right leg up to scrub it, showing Qiu a good view of the back of her smooth, shiny, soapy skin.

 

"...Whoa...!" Qiu whispered, blushing.

 

"Like what you see, huh?" Xiaolian inquired with a dubious smirk.

 

"Y-Yeah." Qiu answered, looking away yet sneaking quick peeks.

 

Xiaolian only giggled. This was one of the few traits she inherited from her mother, Jiayi. So, she decided to tease Qiu a bit more.

 

   First, Xiaolian took her bucket, scooped up some water from the tub, and gradually poured the warm water over her fair skin. She even made a pleasant sound as she did. Qiu's whole body turned ruby red, and he felt Little Qiu begin to come alive.

 

"Someone's happy." Xiaolian teased.

 

Qiu covered his boner with his bucket, but he was still blushing.

 

_'Good Solomon, why did you have to make her so sexy?'_ he thought. _'Why, I ask you?!'_

 

"Mm..." Xiaolian moaned, moderately scrubbed her ample bosom. "It feels so good...!"

 

"Ah...!" Qiu squeaked. "So shiny...!!"

 

Xiaolian giggled.

 

_'I can see why mother likes this.'_ she thought. _'It's not just relaxing, it's fun to tease somebody!'_

 

She moved closer to Qiu, who was a stammering mess. At that moment, she squeezed her cans together.

 

_'I can only get so erect...!'_ Qiu cried, mentally. _'Any longer, and I think I might explode!!'_

 

At that moment, Xiaolian began rubbing his thighs.

 

"Ohhh..." Qiu moaned.

 

"Like that?" Xiaolian asked.

 

"Yes..." Qiu answered. "I really do...!"

 

"What about this?" Xiaolian inquired, sitting in his lap.

 

Qiu blushed really red at this.

 

"Qi..." Xiaolian whispered, her lips meeting his. "Don't fight it, okay?"

 

"Okay..."

 

Then, they kissed.

 

"Mmm...Qi..."

 

"Lia..."

 

All of a sudden, Xiaolian reached down and touched Qiu's manhood underwater.

 

"Oh, my...you're so stiff..."

 

"Unh...!"

 

"Ooh..."

 

Next, Xiaolian gave Qiu's member a squeeze.

 

"Mmm...yeah..."

 

"Feels good, right?"

 

"Mm-hmm..."

 

Xiaolian smiled before she dunked her head underwater, and the next thing Qiu knew, he felt her lips wrap around his Johnson.

 

"Lia...!"

 

Xiaolian did this for a good 45 seconds, but she came out, gasping for air.

 

"Goodness...!" she breathed, her chest heaving.

 

"You okay?" Qiu asked.

 

"Yes, of course..." Xiaolian answered, catching her breath. "Just surprised, is all."

 

"I see..." Qiu noted.

 

"Anyway..." Xiaolian started, sitting on her beloved's lap, her bum against his shaft. "How about you and I have some real fun?"

 

"O-Okay..." Qiu responded, face redder than a lobster.

 

Xiaolian smiled, and she rubbed her bottom against her beau's schlong.

 

"Ahhhh..." Qiu moaned.

 

"Mmm...oooh..." Xiaolian hummed, biting her lip as she rubbed her posterior against Qiu's thick cock. "It feels so big...!"

 

"Of course it is...!" Qiu grunted. "You've had it inside of you before...!"

 

At that moment, Qiu stood up and ejaculated his hot semen onto Xiaolian's back. He panted, and Xiaolian glanced up at him.

 

No words needed to be spoken. Qiu held Xiaolian, who pressed her chest against his own, and he entered her.

 

"Ah..." the wind magician breathed out. "Qiu...!"

 

"Lia..." Qiu whispered as he began to move.

 

"Ah...ah...!" Xiaolian gasped.

 

"Haa...haa..." Qiu panted. "Oh, Lia...! You're getting tight...!"

 

He started to pick up the pace a bit.

 

"Ah...! Ah...! Ah...!"

 

"Ngh...!" Qiu grunted.

 

"Ahh...!" Xiaolian cried out. "Oh, Qiu...! I'm about to...!"

 

"Me, too!" Qiu exclaimed.

 

He pulled out in the nick of time and came all over Xiaolian's breasts and stomach.

 

"Aaaahh!!" they both cried.

 

"Haa...haa..." Xiaolian gasped. "My goodness..."

 

"Haa...haa...!" Qiu panted. "Yeah...that was a lot, even for me."

 

"I don't mind," Xiaolian said, "It was still nice."

 

She smiled at Qiu, who returned her smile.

 

"Let's get cleaned up," Xiaolian added.

 

"Good idea," Qiu agreed.

 

The bathing couple rinsed off, and  got out of the bath. After drying off, they put on their robes and walked to their rooms.

 

"Goodnight, Qiu," spoke Xiaolian.

 

"Goodnight, Xiaolian." replied Qiu.

 

With that, they headed on to bed.

 

_'That was a lovely bath,'_ Xiaolian mused, her thin lips in the form of a smile,   _'we'll have to do it again sometime.'_


End file.
